SSBB: He returns
by RaNdOm CaT927
Summary: A husky based girl comes to the Smash Mansion with grave news, follow her as she gets to know the smashers and a traitor among them... OCXLucario
1. Chapter 1

**He Returns**

**Bushes swished as a red and white blur flashed by. Then several dark figures followed it, they beeped hollowly. The other figure continued running at lightning speed, whisking past the undergrowth, occasionally disturbing an animal or two that were lucky enough to survive.**

**The white blur turned its head. It was evidently a female. She had blood red hair, her eyes were gold, at least one of them were, the other was all white with a long scar over it. She wore a lavender dress that had been torn and wrinkled as if she had been in a fight. She looked to be about 5' 8". she also looked husky-like her ears stood tall on her head. The last characteristic was a green necklace around her neck. And a black jewel rested upon her forehead. **

**She turned back around and ran faster. Soon enough, the robot-like figures vanished upon the horizon. Yet, she continued running until the sky was washed with color and the sun touched the ground. There she found a tall thick bush that rested against a tall tree and sat there. She leaned up against the tree. Then let sleep claim her.**

"**Jewel,…" the wind whispered around her. **

**Jewel, was her name. she stood. Then looked for the source of the voice. It seemed oddly familiar. She flinched upon feeling another's presence all around her. **

"**Jewel…" the voice came again, more clearer, feminine.**

'**wait, that sound like…' **

**Then a female cat like, woman appeared in front of jewel.**

"**Mother?" Jewel gasped.**

**The woman nodded. **

"**Greetings my daughter, I trust you are safe." She said seriously.**

**Jewel nodded. " I am currently safe." she reassured.**

"**good. Jewel it is very, very important that you are safe. There is a legend of you here in the afterlife. You are to save your planet from those evil and cruel enough to take it away from us." the mother told.**

"**What? Mother, I do not thi-"**

"**But you can! You were destined for it." the mother interrupted.**

**Jewel thought for a moment. Then nodded. The mother smiled.**

"**Then I wish thou good luck." She said before slowly fading away. **

"**I will miss you." Jewel whispered.**

**Jewel flinched awake to something tapping her shoulder lightly. She snapped open her eyes to see a pink being with a long tail and lively blue eyes. It held an envelope with a fancy golden seal with the initials "SSBB" **

**Embedded on it. The pink creature handed it to her.**

**Jewel hesitantly accepted it then tore it open. It read:**

**Dear reader,**

**It is a great opportunity to join the Super Smash Brothers and we want you to join. I am sure everyone will greet you nicely, and you will be very welcome to stay. However, we understand if you do not wish to join us. This is your choice, if you choose to come, mew will teleport you here. Just ring the doorbell and I will send someone to let you in.**

**We all hope you accept this offer.**

**Sincerely,**

**M. Hand and C. Hand**

**Jewel looked up at the pink creature, mew.**

"Should I go?" She asked.

"Myuu, Myuu!" it mewed.

Jewel smiled at its enthusiasm. Then stood.

"Alright, lets go." she said.

Mew flipped and then touched Jewel's hand. Then they were enveloped in a white light. Just as the primids approached that location…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three gold rings then appeared and two figures were visible afterward. Jewel and Mew stepped out of the rings and the rings dissolved. Jewel looked around.

"Wow. I never knew a simple abode could be so _big." _She gasped.

Jewel spotted the door and walked toward it. It was quite large, a handsome hazel color, with a sparkling silver doorknob, and a knocker also silver in color and just as sparkly. She spotted something that looked like a button and she pressed it. Then flinched as she heard a ring echo throughout the mansion. Soon the large door opened and a woman in a pink, frilly dress and blonde hair was revealed. She was smiling.

"Hello, you must be the newcomer everyone is talking about! Come in!" she greeted," By the way, I'm Princess Peach."

Jewel nodded shyly in respect. The slowly walked inside the mansion. It was quiet, but then again the air outside was crisp and cool, it must have been early in the morning. Peach said something about a tour and Jewel simply nodded and followed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"and here is Master Hand's office. You go in here to get your room number, and moves for battling. He will let you in on the rules after he gives you your powers." Peach explained while opening the door.

Jewel nodded for, like, the hundredth time, and went into the room. It was dark, and somewhat cooler than the rest of the place. She let out a soft gasp as a light suddenly turned on. Then she flinched when she said eyes upon a floating, disembodied gloved hand behind a desk.

"You need not fear me, come." Its voice resembled that of a male.

Jewel silently followed the order. When she stood next to the desk, Master Hand seemed to look up.

"Ah, I see you have accepted my letter," He said "come, I need some information about you, so I can write your biography."

Jewel blinked a couple times as she ran that through her mind. Then gave a shy smile.

"There is not much I can tell you, sir, for I have lived quite a boring life until now." She sighed.

"I see, nonetheless, I still need the important things. Name, birthday, etc." Master Hand seemed to nod.

Jewel smiles and nods at the easy request. She waited for Master Hand to get ready to write the facts down. Within moments, he was ready.

"My birth date is, February the 14th, Jewel Cameronian, Princess of the Antarlian Empire." Jewel listed.

Good, good. Now, what had happened in the past week?" Master Hand asked.

"Well, my village had been attacked and I was forced to flee. I chose to stay in the nearby forest, but the enemy eventually found me and here I am." Jewel said albeit a bit sad.

"was it an enemy …clan?" Master Hand questioned.

"No, it was an enemy we were not prepared for." Jewel answered

Master hand seemed to nod again and wrote them down.

"That will suffice, Jewel, your room number is six-hundred-sixty-six. That room is currently empty, so you should have plenty of room. I trust you will get along with the others…" Master Hand said.

He handed Jewel her key and she left.


	3. Chapter 3

It did not take long to find the assigned room. It was numbered on the sixth floor, and was the 66th room on that floor. Jewel proceeded to stick the key into the lock and twisted it. Then she entered the room. It was fairly large and had plain white walls. The floor was lined with a handsomely crafted wooden floor. There was a small balcony and warm red drapes lined the two windows on either side of the door. The door itself was light brown and it had a beautiful stained-glass angel sitting on the clouds crafted into it. It reminded Jewel of her old home, it was fancy, but it had a cozy feeling to come with it.

Jewel looked to her left and saw a bright red dresser sitting at the foot of a bed with a red, comfortable looking blanket resting on top of it. Which was odd, because her bed at home was the exact same design. Then she got an idea. Jewel knelt beside the bed and peeked underneath it, then she gave a small, surprised gasp when she found what she had been looking for. A small, wooden box with gold, green and red gems crested into the top of it. It had a signature that stretched across the top beneath the jewels. Her name.

Jewel smiled and unlocked the chest. It snapped open with a soft click and Jewel pulled out a red scarf with a gold criss-cross pattern. She pulled it close to her. She remembered her mother and father sitting beside her on her tenth birthday. They handed her a white box with a purple ribbon on it. She looked up at her mother when she beckoned for Jewel to open it. Jewel complied and gasped as she pulled out the same red scarf out of the box.

"_Happy birthday, Jewel." _Her father had said, _"Some say, 'a gift will represent a memory if taken care of.' Hold it close, for your mother and I will not be here forever…"_

Jewel sighed and placed the scarf back into the box. He didn't even know how right he was. Then Jewel gently took a gold locket out, as if it would crumble under too much pressure, then she opened it and stared at a mini photo of her father - before he left to fight in a war - and her mother in a ball gown. She smiled sadly and leaned to the right onto the side of her bed. Then frowned as she remembered the day she and her mother received news that her father had died in an attempted base-bombing from the enemy.

They had tried to drop the bomb on the oil plant to set fire on the whole base, but somehow, her father had snuck onto the enemy aircraft and had killed everyone on board. But, before he could kill the pilot, they set the self-destruct button, and her father steered the aircraft away from the base but the aircraft exploded before he could land it. He was lost in the explosion. Her mother was emotionally devastated, but after nearly four months later, she suddenly recovered. But they both were wounded in the hearts on that day…

A couple tears slipped down Jewels face. She quickly wiped them away and placed the locket into the box. She then picked up a fairly large silver stone that sparkled even when not in light. Jewel smiled as she remembered the day her mother gave it to her.

"_Jewel, darling, come here." her mother called._

_Jewel turned her head away from one of her childhood friends and skipped to her mother."Yes mother?" she answered._

_Her mother looked a bit uneasy. She took out a box and gave it to Jewel."This is for you. You are the greatest daughter a mother could have." Her mother gave Jewel an affectionate peck on the forehead. _

_Jewel giggled. "Mother! Jacob will see!" She cried._

_Jewel's mother chuckled. Then waved Jewel away as to say" Go and play now." Jewel nodded and skipped off with the box in her arms._

Jewel sighed and put the silver stone back in its area of the chest and she closed it. Then slid it underneath her bed. She then stood and fell onto her bed with a loud sigh. This was all overwhelming, having her village attacked, being invited to a huge mansion full of strange beings of all sorts. Most looked like humans, some looked like they were half human/animal and some just looked like plain animals but had very strange characteristics.

After a few moments, Jewel pondered on whether she should go meet some of the "smashers" as Peach had called them. She stood and looked herself over. She scowled in disgust and strode over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and -as she had suspected- found an outfit made of a white shirt that fit snugly around her torso, and jeans that were also snug at the upper part of her legs, but were a bit baggy at the ankles. She even found a pair of shoes that matched. After she was dressed, Jewel entered a small bathroom that had been attached to the bedroom. She brushed her hair and did it into a ponytail, her red, bushy hair now hung at the bottom of her spine.

Jewel then left the bathroom and then into the hallway. It was empty as far as she could tell, but she knew there had to be smashers roaming about the mansion. She took a left and back-tracked her steps to the foyer where she came in. she was startled to see a small yellow mouse with a blonde haired woman, but she was not Peach. The woman seemed to have spotted her and beckoned Jewel over. Jewel shyly walked to the woman.

"Hey, you must be the newcomer," The woman held out a hand. "I'm Samus."

Jewel took Samus' hand and shook it once. "I am Jewel. It is an honor to meet you and…" Jewel paused.

"Pikachu!" The mouse squeaked.

Jewel smiled and nodded in respect. Then she sits next to Samus. Pikachu moved from Samus' lap to Jewels lap.

"I think he likes you, Jewel." Samus said smiling.

Jewel chuckled and started scratching behind Pikachu's ears. He squeaked and rubbed his head against Jewels hand. She seemed deep in thought. Wondering of she should ask Master Hand if he could spare a notebook and writing utensil for her to use. She wanted to write all of the memories she encountered here. She doubted she could possibly remember them all, and she wanted something to pass the time while she was here. Yes, she needed to ask him later. Jewel then flinched when she saw samus's hand wave in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to Jewel, is anybody in there?" samus called.

"Oh, I apologize, I was just thinking." Jewel explained.

Samus smiled. "It's alright, one who thinks is always the smartest." She chuckled.

Jewel smiled and shook her head. "I was pondering about when I should ask Master Hand if I could borrow a notebook and pencil." She said bluntly.

Samus frowned, then she started to laugh. Jewel smiled then laughed with Samus.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Jewel bid a farewell and left to explore the rest of the mansion. She found the cafeteria had only a few people occupying that room. She was fond of a human/animal who calls himself "Falco". He was quite humorous. What with his slightly insulting jokes and whatnot. Also there was another whom calls himself "Fox", he seemed to take much interest in Jewel. She noted this in her mind. She also met Snake, a human mercenary, and Red, he was a "pokemon trainer."

Next, Jewel arrived in the main living room. She saw many people there. A few humans stood in a group chatting. Two had blue hair the last had sandy-blonde. Jewel walked to them. The blonde one looked up at her and smiled kindly. Then he turned to his friends.

"Hey guys, it's the newcomer." he called to them.

The one with the spiky-blue hair looked up and then he gave a wide grin. He nudged the man next to him, the other looked up as well.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Jewel." Jewel greeted smiling shyly.

"Likewise, Jewel. I am Ike," he pointed to the blonde "that's Link, and Marth." he pointed to the other blue haired man.

Jewel gave a slight bow. She noticed a woman in the background look at them. The woman stood and walked over. She had brown hair, green eyes and wore a purple and white dress. She stopped and smiled sweetly and bowed to Jewel.

"Hello, I an Princess Zelda." She said softly.

Jewel nodded respectfully and extended her hand. Zelda took it and they shook.

"I am Jewel, it is an honor to meet you." Jewel said smiling.

Zelda smiled, then turned and left. Jewel tilted her head while frowning. Why had Zelda left so quickly? Was it something she had said? Or was she very shy? Or maybe both? Oh well, she didn't stop her. Jewel turned back to the other three. Whom had went back to their TV. Jewel looked around and spotted someone who looked somewhat like fox, but had grayish fur and a white Mohawk. How strange. Still, Jewel strode to him. He didn't seem to notice her being there, so, she called out a greeting.

"Hello." Jewel said softly as to not startle him.

He turned around. Then grunted rudely as he turned back. Jewel frowned, what had she done now? She tapped his shoulder. Then she flinched when he whirred around.

"What!" He yelled.

"I- I only wanted to say hello. Why are you so rude?" Jewel asked innocently.

"Hi, now go away." He growled.

Jewel turned away, only to see Ike had come over.

"Aw, come on Wolf, she's trying to be nice. You could at least give her a smile." Ike scolded.

Wolf scoffed. Jewel could tell he wasn't the one for making friends. She walked away from the two and left the living room. When she exited, she nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh! I apologize, I did not see you there!" Jewel gasped.

She looked at the person. He had blue fur, scarlet colored eyes, he had black markings on his face, shoulders, arms, waist and his legs were also black. His torso was a tan color, and He seemed to be as surprised as she.

Jewel bowed politely, fully aware of him watching her every move.

"You have no need to be nervous." He stated.

Jewel flinched. How did he know that? He must have guessed. She swallowed nervously and lowered her eyes to the floor. Why was she acting like this? She had never been this shy before. It was something about him…

"You are the newcomer, no?" He asked.

Jewel looked up and nodded. He held out his paw.

"I am Lucario." he said softly.

"Jewel." Jewel smiled as she shook Lucarios' paw.

Lucario smiled. "It is an honor to meet you." he said.

Jewel blushed slightly. She only nodded a thanks before walking away. She made her way to her bedroom, but ran into Peach on the way. Peach walked up to her.

"Hello Jewel!" she greeted.

"Greetings Peach." Jewel replied.

"Have you heard of the party we are having soon?" Peach asked.

Jewel shook her head.

"Oh, I guess I will tell you then. The party will be at eight tonight and it ends at midnight. You need to wear a dress, it will be like a ball, but, it's not." Peach laughed nervously.

Jewel suddenly panicked. She didn't _have_ a dress! She had left it at her home. Jewel bowed to Peach and quickly left to her room. It took a few moments, but she eventually arrived there. She shut the door and went to her dresser. She opened each drawer. So far she had no luck finding a worthy dress. She then moved to her closet. She opened it expecting to find nothing, but inside lay an orange dress with red sleeves and trimming.

Jewel held it to her eye level. The dress had a charming sense to it. And it seemed to match her personality (and her hair). It also seemed to sparkle in the orange parts. All in all, it was beautiful. Jewel looked at the clock that sat next to the bed on a small table. It read seven thirty eight.

Jewel took the dress and headed to the bathroom. She quickly changed and left her room. Then headed to the ball room….


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SSBB!**

alright to the few of you who reviewed, I'd like to say thanks. I am a very shy girl, and you guys give me confedence! *Puffs out chest like a collie* now on to the story! :D (Warning its short*Kinda*)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The room was just a large area with tables lining the walls and a stage at the front. The table sheets were white and each had a small lantern on the top. The space in the middle of the room seemed to represent a dance floor. The floor itself was a dark wood. It gave the room the correct balance of dark and light. It looked fancy and plain all at once.

"Jewel, there you are!" she heard a female voice.

Jewel looked to her right. She saw the girls all chatting next to a table. Jewel smiled and walked to them. Samus waved, and Zelda nodded respectfully. Jewel chatted with them for a few moments before glancing around. She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her head to Peach.

"Well isn't that the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen!" She exclaimed.

Peach reached out to touch it. Only to have it snatched away from her reach.

"Don't touch it!" Jewel growled.

"Why can't I? I just wanted to see it." Peach pouted.

"Peach, please, I can't risk anyone breaking it. It- It's cursed," Jewel gasped and covered her mouth as if she had said something offensive.

"Jewel, what's wrong?" Samus asked.

Jewel shook her head. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I had promised my mother not to tell _anyone_ about our family curse… We were afraid the people would label us as freaks. Because we couldn't hold our souls in our own hearts. But in an emerald. So, if I break it, I would die…" She paused "It's how my mother died."

Jewel put her head in her hands and sobbed. She felt someone put their hand on her back. She turned away and began running away. She ran through the door, but failed to notice that she nearly ran into someone. She heard them call her name, but she did not stop, and eventually she found the foyer doors and went outside.

The night air was cool and crisp. Jewel ran into the small town that was to the north of the mansion. The way there seemed to take only a few seconds. When she arrived she slowed to a slow walk. She looked around, the streets and sidewalks were empty as far as she could tell. She continued to walk.

Nearly ten minutes later, she heard scuffling in an alley. Curious, she went to see what was making the noise. She peeked into the alley, it was pitch black. She flinched when she heard a chuckle. Jewel turned around to come face-to-face with a tall man. He resembled that of a wolf. He had yellow eyes that glowed and yellow grinning teeth to match. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Why is such a delicate flower like you here out in the streets, huh?" he asked while tracing her jaw line with a claw.

Jewel turned her head away. "I am afraid that is my business, not yours." she said softly.

She tried to get away, but the mans grip tightened. She growled and kneed him in the gut. The man cried out and let her go. Jewel turned and ran further into the town. She could hear his heavy footsteps following her. She looked behind her, only to see that he was hot on her tail. He lunged and grabbed her tail. Jewel shrieked and fell to the ground. The man towered over her. Jewel tried to back away, but he stomped a foot an her leg. She cried out. She felt the man grab her arm and lift her up. Jewel whimpered as pain throbbed throughout her leg. She tried to kick the man again, but failed.

"Let me go!" Jewel cried.

The man only laughed. Then pulled her closer so that she ran into his chest.

"And leave you here unprotected? I think not." he growled.

"I'd rather be alone than be with you!" Jewel growled back. "You are more of a threat to me when I'm here!"

"You don't know how right you are…" The man said pulling out a dagger.

Jewels' eyes widened and she tried to pull away. She knew clearly what he intended to do. She grunted as the man tossed her to the ground. He held the dagger high over his head. Jewel shut her eyes, waiting for the end.

But nothing came.

Suddenly, the man cried out. Jewel opened her eyes and saw the man on the ground. He looked like something burned his side. There was bluish smoke emitting off of him.

"Jewel, are you alright?" jewel flinched when a someone spoke.

She turned her head to the right. She saw a figure in the shadows. It stepped out of the shadows. Then Jewel gasped. She thought that voice seemed familiar. It was Lucario.

"I - I think I'm fine." Jewel answered.

She watched Lucario walk toward her. He extended his arm. Jewel took his paw and he helped her up. Jewel nervously dusted her dress.

"Why were you so upset when you left the dance?" Lucario asked.

Jewel flinched. She must have nearly bumped into him for the second time that day.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I nearly ran into you didn't I?" she cried.

Lucario shook his head. "It is alright. Come, let us go back to the mansion." he said.

Jewel nodded and left with Lucario.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were half way to the mansion, when Lucario spoke again.

"May I ask why you were so upset when you left?" He asked.

Jewel sighed, "I suppose I should tell someone about it… well, I'll start with this necklace… My family was cursed so that every generation is born with a stone. That stone holds our very soul in them. So if the stone were to break, it guarantees our deaths instantly."

She looked at Lucario. He seemed thoughtful.

"At the party, I was talking to Peach and Samus, and Peach tried to grab it. I had promised my mother never to tell our secret to anyone, but, if I didn't explain why she couldn't hold it, I don't know what would have happened. But I snatched it away from her and the secret just kind of slipped out."

"So, you were upset because you fear you betrayed your mother?" Lucario asked.

Jewel nodded silently. "She…" Jewel grabbed her necklace, "It was the cause of her death."

This seemed to surprise Lucario. But he said nothing. They continued to walk in silence.

Jewel didn't do well with awkward silences. They made her uncomfortable. She sighed and let her ears droop a bit.

"How did your mothers jewel break? I doubt she broke it herself." Lucario asked.

Jewel frowned. Then shut her eyes tightly. It hurt her very soul to remember the event. She opened her eyes, but she did not look at Lucario. Instead, she stared at the ground.

"When my village was attacked, we were not prepared. These enemies, they were odd in every way. Robot-like with red eyes. But they were not alive. Puppets of their leader. And their leader, huh, their leader was the worst of them all. He slaughtered everyone who dared stand in his way. Nearly half of the villagers and warriors were killed. Including my father… but eventually the leader invaded the castle where my mother and I hid. He found us and my mother had me escape. Before I left, though, I saw the leader crush my mothers jewel in his hands, and my mother died instantly. It was horrifying." jewel explained.

She looked at Lucario. He was blinking in a bit of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"What did the leader look like?"

Jewel thought a moment. "He seemed to be digital. And for his strongest battle technique he spreads a pair of colorful wings and three red rings would shoot out and kill anyone in their path… that's about all I can remember." she said.

Lucario looked like he had just been slapped in the face. He looked at Jewel.

"We need to get back to the mansion!" He exclaimed.

Lucario grabbed Jewels hand, (Which Jewel blushed a bit) and started running in the direction of the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

'I wonder why everyone is so upset…' Jewel wondered.

When she and Lucario had told Master Hand of her past, he had immediately called a meeting with all smashers. Now they were listening to Master Hand in a large auditorium.

"Smashers, I must inform you that Tabuu may still be alive," Master Hand started.

All of the smashers gasped and whispered amongst themselves.

"and I think he may be tracking Jewel."

Jewels eyes widened in shock and fear. So _this_ was the reason for the smashers to be upset. If they had fought this, Tabuu, before then he must have found her planet and decided to stay there until he was ready to came to the smash mansion. And if he has plenty of time to heal, he could become stronger. Then he will be harder to beat, (Play Boss Battles on easy then Intense, that is the strength difference)

Jewel thought a moment. Then had an idea. She walked to Master Hand and asked for his attention.

"Yes, Jewel?" Master Hand said turning to her.

"I think I have a plan. But I need everyone's help to pull it off." Jewel said looking at the crowd of smashers.

"I see, what is your plan exactly?" Master Hand asked suspiciously.

"I need to find a way to my planet. And if we can find Tabuu before he is at full strength, we can easily defeat him. And he will not see it coming." Jewel explained.

She heard someone scoff.

"That plan is crazy enough to get us all killed!" They said. And that person sounded like Wolf.

Before she could say something, Master Hand spoke up.

"Actually, that might work. But I am going to need a bit of time to get someone who could teleport all of you at once… and that might take at least a few weeks." He mused.

Jewel nodded, "Just let us know when you are ready." she said giving a small smile.

Master Hand seemed to nod and he floated away. Jewel searched the crowd for Samus, and soon found her talking with Peach and Ike. She walked to them. But before she could reach them, she spotted Lucario talking to Red and his pokemon. She flinched when Lucario looked at her. She smiled shyly and waved a bit. Then Red saw that Lucario was looking at something else, Red turned and saw Jewel. Then smiled and turned back to Lucario. He said something and Lucario recoiled back and blushed. He and Red both looked at Jewel. She just blinked a few times in confusion. She saw Red throw his head back and laugh. And Lucario looked at him with slight irritation. Red elbowed Lucario and said something, and Lucario shook his head. But Red moved and pushed Lucario toward Jewel. Lucario sighed and approached her.

Jewel nodded respectfully. Lucario did the same. They sat there in silence, and it was beginning to irritate Jewel. She needed to start a conversation.

"So, uh, thank you. For rescuing me earlier." She said awkwardly.

Lucario seemed startled. "Oh, it was not a problem."

Jewel stared at him for a moment. He seemed to be distracted, something was bothering him.

"Do you really think your plan will work?" Lucario asked.

"Well, of course! As long as Master Hand gets the correct person to transport us to my planet." Jewel exclaimed.

Lucario nodded. But said nothing. They stood there for a few moments before Lucario spoke again.

"Uh, would you l-like to go to the, gardens w-with me?" He asked nervously.

Jewel blinked a few times out of surprise.

"I-I would love to. Uh, what time?" She answered.

"Oh, uh, how is this afternoon?"

"Perfect. I'll go if you don't call it a date." Jewel teased.

"I never intended it to be. I'm not that type." Lucario argued folding his arms.

Jewel giggled. "Good, because I'm not that type either."

"_Attention all smashers, all brawls will be closed tomorrow, thank you."_ an intercom spoke.

Lucario looked at Jewel, "Would you like to have a quick brawl with me?" He asked.

Jewel thought a moment. Then looked up at him and nodded. Lucario smiled and took her hand, then led her to the brawling room…


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SSBB!**

okay, I'd like to thank Shredster7 for reviewing and providing more confedence for me! and Yes, I think Lucario is the one from the movie.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Jewel ducked as Lucario tried to roundhouse kick her. They were battling on the stage "Final Destination" Then she punched him in the stomach, causing him to stagger backwards, she punched him again and he fell to the ground. Jewel smiled and sat on him.

"I win." she stated.

Lucario scoffed. "Not bad for your first fight. Now, get off me!"

Jewel chuckled and stood. Lucario stood also and dusted himself off. Then he looked up and smiled.

"Good job," He praised,

Jewel nodded in thanks.

"But you haven't won YET!"

Jewel shrieked as Lucario tackled her over the edge. She faintly heard a voice announce,

"GAME!"

Jewel walked out of the scanner. Her white fur was poofy, her eyes showed nothing but shock and surprise. She barely noticed Lucario step out of the one next to her. He looked at her and laughed. Jewel blushed and tried to straighten up her fur. She blushed even more when her stomach growled, it had to be lunch time already.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Lucario teased.

"So I kinda skipped breakfeast, so what?" Jewel snapped.

She walked past Lucario into the living room, where they watch the brawls. Then into one of the many halls of the smash mansion. She took a left and continued walking until she came to the cafeteria. She saw Wolf, Fox and Falco all sitting next to the door. Fox saw her and smiled, Falco nodded respectfully to her and Wolf just rudely looked away. Jewel waved at them and went to the lunch line. She got her lunch and sat next to Fox. She noticed he was looking at her.

"Can I help you, Fox?" she asked.

Fox just shook his head. Then diverted his attention to his meal. Jewel just shrugged and began eating. A few moments later she looked up when Lucario entered the room. He looked around and saw her. He walked up to the table and sat across from her. Jewel smiled at him. Lucario winked, then she heard a soft growl from Fox, which surprised her to no end. She elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow! Hey!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"Don't growl at Lucario and I will not have to do that again." Jewel warned narrowing her eyes to slits.

Fox gulped and nodded. Then began eating his meal quickly while trying desperately to avoid Jewel's gaze. Jewel turned to Lucario, whom wore a surprised face.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Fox was being a jerk, so I put him in his place." Jewel answered bluntly.

"Okay, then." Lucario said nervously.

Jewel chuckled and finished her lunch. She stood and disposed of her trash. Then she sat back down.

"So, are you ready to go to the gardens? Or do you want to wait?" Lucario asked.

"I guess we can go now, if you want." Jewel giggled.

"Whoa, whoa, _what_ did you say?" Fox gasped.

"Lucario and I are going to the gardens." Jewel answered.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Lucario growled slightly.

"N-no, but-"

"Looks like Fox has a bit of a crush." Wolf teased.

Falco laughed as Fox blushed a bright red. He turned to them and began yelling at them with some "colorful" words mixed in. Fox failed to notice the two slip away while he was distracted.

::::::::::::::::

Two figures could now be seen in the large gardens to the west of the mansion. Those shadows were none other than Jewel and Lucario. They stopped near the middle of the gardens. They chose a path and began walking. There had been a few moments of silence when Lucario finally spoke.

"So, can you tell me about your family, religion, etc.?" He asked.

Jewel smiled.

"Well, as you probably know, I was born into royalty. My mother was just a simple village girl. My father was the son of a great king, and was to be married into a betrothal with a woman he didn't even know. He decided to run away on the night of the wedding. That is when he met my mother, she had been walking down the path at night and then two men began to rob her of all the money she had on her. When she said she had none they began to beat her. Luckily, my father had come just at that moment, he saw what was going on, and rescued her. He explained to her that he didn't want to get married to someone he didn't know, so my mother agreed to let him stay with her for a while, and I think you can tell where this is going…" Jewel told.

"That was a very interesting story, but how did they get back to the castle?"

Jewel thought a moment.

"When my father proposed to her, they went back to the castle and he said that he was to marry my mother, and to their surprise, his parents agreed." Jewel answered.

Lucario nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"So what about you? You must have some kind of history." Jewel asked.

"Lets see, I was a knights partner, his name was Aaron. There was a war between two sides and our kingdom was stuck in the middle, Aaron had sacrificed himself to restore peace to the kingdom and stop the war. He locked me inside a staff and I thought he had abandoned the Queen… then, a thousand years later, a boy named Ash released me, I was so confused, but we later found out that mew had taken his pikachu to the tree of beginning. So I came with them to rescue it. When we found it though, these, I guess you could call them White Blood cells, they came and took Ash and his friends. Mew revived them, but got sick, I had to sacrifice myself to save the tree, because it was going into shock, dying. I, I died." Lucario explained sadly.

Jewel was silent, but then perked up.

"But you're not dead right now." She said smiling.

Lucario nodded, "I guess that's true."

The two continued to walk. After about an hour, the sun was almost touching the horizon. Jewel yawned. She heard Lucario chuckle.

"Getting tired?" he asked.

Jewel nodded. "I didn't get much sleep last night." she admitted.

She gasped when she was lifted off the ground. She turned her head and met with Lucarios eyes. He smiled, then spoke.

"Hang on." He warned.

Then he started running toward the mansion. The wind whipped through her hair, like a flag in a wind storm. It had only been a minute when they reached the mansion. Lucario gently dropped her next to the door. She smiled and tried to fix her hair. She soon gave up and went inside. They both walked to the rooms and stopped in front of her room. Lucario smiled down at her.

"Goodnight." He said softly.

Jewel nodded, "Goodnight, Lucario."

With that she opened the door to her room and walked inside. She made a bee-line to the bed and sat on it. Then she realized how tired she was. She stood and changed into Pjs. Then she went back to her bed and lay down. She sighed and pulled the covers over her. Her eyelids drooped and finally closed, while her breathing slowed, then drifted off to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::

Whew! another chapter done! I'll see you next chapter! and FanFiction isn't letting me put in line breaks so the dots will have to do...

LLUUUUUCCCCARRRRIIOOO 4444 EEVVVAAHH! X3


	7. Chapter 7

_Two Weeks Later…_

Jewel slowly opened her golden eyes and sat up. She yawned and stretched as she got out of her bed. She walked to her dresser and chose a white tank top, blue jeans, and a red felt jacket with golden buttons. She gathered the clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

After about ten minutes, she came out. Her hair looked damp, and a bit darker than usual. Jewel strode to the bed and sat down while she dried her red hair. Once it was dry enough for her liking, she reached for a brown hair band, then she put her hair into a big, fluffy, ponytail. Then stood and walked out into the hallway. Like every day, no one was found walking down the hallway yet.

She walked until she neared the dining room. She smelled the sweet foods baking before she even came close. Jewel smiled. They reminded her of the bakery near her home. She found the doors and walked inside.

Snake, Pit and Ike all sat at a table chatting. She remembered when she first met Pit. She had been walking down the halls when she rounded a corner and had bumped into him. She had quickly apologized, but he simply brushed it away. She thanked him and walked away. He and she had become pretty good friends within the past two weeks.

She walked to the line and received her food. She sat alone next to a window. Then began eating, while thinking about who Master Hand would get for the transporter. Eh, who knew? She had just decided to get to know everyone in the mansion. So far, with the exception of Wolf, she was doing good.

"Good morning Jewel." a voice greeted.

Jewel turned her head to the source. She saw Fox standing there with a tray complete with food. He was smiling sweetly. Jewel nodded a greeting and turned back to the window. Watching the sun rise over the horizon. She felt him sit next to her. Then he placed a hand/paw on her shoulder. She whipped her head around and shrugged him off. She notice Fox had seen her make a fist because he nearly fell off of the seat he was on.

Jewel growled, but she turned back to the window. She heard Fox sigh and stand. Then his footsteps fade away. She turned back to her meal, suddenly having lost her appetite. She stood and picked the tray up then walked to the trash can, and disposed of the food. She then made her way to the exit and went through the doors.

"Would Jewel please come to Master Hands' Office? Thank you." the intercom announced.

Jewel sighed inwardly. Then made her way to said destination. She reached it soon enough, and knocked on the door.

"You may enter." She heard Master Hand call.

Jewel opened the door and slowly walked in. She saw him floating behind his desk. She smiled and walked to him.

"So this is the newcomer?" Someone said.

Jewel stopped in her tracks as a pokemon with white fur, came from the shadows at the far side of the room. He had two stubs for ears and his tail was purple as were his eyes.

"Jewel, this is Mewtwo, he will be the one to teleport you and the smashers to your home world," Master Hand announced, "He needs to know what system you live in and the name of your planet. He then will take care of the rest."

Jewel nodded in understanding.

"You are dismissed." Master Hand waved her away.

She turned and left the room. The hallway seemed a bit quiet today. Maybe it was the fact that there were a few brawls going on today. Most likely everyone may be in the room with television watching them. There was really nothing else to do today, watching the brawls was a form of entertainment, but that was still rather boring.

'Maybe I could go to the town today… I'm sure Master Hand wouldn't mind.' Jewel thought.

"Excuse me, miss Jewel." someone called from behind her.

Jewel turned to see Mewtwo there.

"Is there something you need?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I only wished if I could accompany you to your destination."

Jewel thought a moment. Then nodded. "Sure you can come."

Mewtwo smiled then extended his arm and waved horizontally.

"Lead the way."

:::::::::::::::::::::

meh, its too short... maybe it will get longer as I get into the story a bit more...

Reviews give meh fuel to write! theres the button... now click it!


	8. Chapter 8

**_I DO NOT OWN SSBB!_**

_Sorry for it being kinda late, but it's here! It's finally here! and I have great news! I have a fear of roller coasters, Ok? well, yesterday we went to Kings Island and I rode every rollercoaster except Dimondback and Vortex, (I HATE LOOPS) but yeah, it was fun! well, enjoy the story! ;3 and beware, it's short... again._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"and I wound up here…" Jewel finished explaining her story to Mewtwo.

He looked thoughtful, staring straight ahead. They were walking to the town in search of something to do. The sun was already high in the sky and it was starting to get a bit warm. Although this wasn't a very big deal for Jewel, being that she had white fur, but if it got too hot she would become a bit uncomfortable.

"And this is why you need to go to your planet?" Mewtwo asked.

Jewel nodded. "As long as Tabuu is there, he had all of the time in the world to heal and get stronger, but if we get there before he is completely healed we can defeat him easily."

Mewtwo nodded in understanding.

"The town seems the same since I left." He mused smiling a bit.

Jewel smiled too." Yeah, this town is great. It reminds me of my home. We used to have a bakery, flower shop all of those stores." She sighed, then looked up at him, "So, what about you?"

Mewtwo sighed. " I am basically a clone of Mew. Designed to be the most powerful pokemon in the world. Out of a fit of anger, I laid waste on the island where I was created. There I met Giovanni, he told me he could help me become stronger, I ended up running away when I knew he wanted to use me to rule the world." He answered.

"Wow, I never would have thought someone could go through all that and not wonder why they're still alive." Jewel murmured.

Mewtwo and Jewel were silent for a while. Then they reached a small restaurant. He looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Jewel looked up at the sky, it seemed to be about two-thirty. Then her stomach growled, she blushed a little and smiled.

"I guess so." she chuckled.

He smiled and led her to the restaurant. They waited for a waiter, and was soon seated. Jewel ordered some pasta, and Mewtwo got the same as her. The same waiter soon arrived with their food.

"So, what had been going on in the mansion?" Mewtwo asked.

Jewel shrugged. "The usual brawls, I guess." She answered bluntly.

"Oh." Mewtwo seemed a bit disappointed at that.

They continued to eat while chatting about recent events throughout their lives, and, soon enough, they were heading back to the mansion. That was when Mewtwo spoke again.

"So, do you know Lucario?" He asked.

Jewel nodded, then looked up at his face. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

He just shrugged. "I just wanted to know."

Jewel looked at him suspiciously, but she said nothing. They walked a few more moments before she looked at him again.

"Why did you want to know?" she asked.

He looked at her. Then shrugged again. Jewel frowned.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, we are rivals." Mewtwo answered snootily.

Jewel put on a face of shock. Why would anyone be rivals with Lucario? He was too nice to have rivals.

"Why are you rivals?" The question came before she could stop it.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "When I said I left the mansion, I lied. I was kicked out and Lucario replaced me." He spat Lucario like it was some sort of disease.

Jewel raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he had any control of it." She argued.

Mewtwo shook his head. "He was talking to Master Hand about his first brawl, who he would go against, and he knew everyone's names."

Jewel huffed. "I cannot see that ever happening. He's way too nice to do that on purpose."

Mewtwo growled. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Jewel shook her head. "No, but I do know for a fact that Lucario would never intentionally kick someone out of a home." She explained.

Mewtwo looked away furiously. Jewel noticed his stubbornness and scowled. She sped up her pace and passed Mewtwo. She fumed angrily as she neared the mansion. The dark wood was soon in front of her face. She opened the door and stomped in. Nobody was to be seen in the lobby. Jewel sighed and went up five flights of stairs to get to her room. She flopped on her bed and groaned in an irritated tone. Then she closed her eyes, and with a small sigh she softly fell asleep…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jewel woke to a knock on her door. She slowly stood and stretched, then walked to the door and opened it. Lucario stood on the other side.

"Hello, Lucario." She greeted.

Lucario nodded in greeting. "Hello Jewel. May I ask you something?"

Jewel tilted her head. "Yes, of course." She answered.

Lucario looked a bit nervous. "I- I need to know what you think of me, relationship wise."

Jewel opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it and looked to the right in a small attempt to hide her blush. She felt him put a paw on her shoulder, and she looked back at him.

"I need to know." He whispered.

"I know I can trust you." Jewel said with a nervous smile.

He shook his head and gave a sad smile. "That is not good enough."

Jewel sighed. "Fine. You are one of my best friends. There, happy?"

Lucario smiled, and nodded. "That's better. Now, dinner is almost ready, do you want to come with me?" He asked.

Jewel was about to answer when her stomach growled. She gave an embarrassed smile, and lowered her ears a bit.

"I guess so." She answered.

Lucario smiled as he extended his arm and held out his paw. Jewel blushed lightly and took it, and she let him lead her to the cafeteria.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunch was nice, as usual. A simple sandwich, and some water is what Jewel got. Lucario got his usual can of Oran berries and some water. They had already eaten and were just wandering through the halls of the mansion.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Jewel asked.

He shrugged. "I know I have a brawl today with Fox and Link. If you want, there is still one spot left to enter-"

"You want me to join?" Jewel finished.

Lucarios' eyes widened a bit, then he nodded. Jewel smiled.

"I guess I have nothing else better to do… Sure I'll come." She said.

"Just to let you know, it is a team brawl. You will be on one of three teams. Blue, red or green, I was told to go to blue." Lucario explained.

Jewel nodded. "So if I'm lucky, I'll be on your team." She chuckled.

Lucario nodded while he smirked. "That is correct."

Jewel smiled. Her first _real_ brawl in the mansion. She knew all of her moves thanks to Lucario training with her. Most included a blast of fire. She just had to figure out what her final smash is.

"It will not start until this evening, eight thirty." Lucario noted.

Jewel looked at him. "What are we going to do until then?" She asked.

He shrugged. "What ever we want I guess."

"Maybe we could go to the outskirts of town and wander aimlessly." Jewel suggested.

Lucario chuckled. "I guess we could do that."

The two walked until they reached the front door. They left and made their way to the town. It was a bit hard to get through it being that it was somewhat crowded. It had been nearly a half hour since they left, and now they stood on the edge of a cliff next to a waterfall. Each one stood in perfect silence as they watched the horizon.

That silence was broken by a nearby twig snapping. They both turned their heads. Then, the unexpected happened,

Mewtwo emerged from the trees.

'oh, gods. _Please_ don't let them fight.' Jewel prayed silently.

To Jewels' dismay, Mewtwo growled at Lucario. Lucario narrowed his eyes and growled back. Mewtwo clenched his hands into fists and they flared with purple aura. Lucario did the same. Then each took a fighting stance.

Then they lunged at each other…

Only to be stopped by a blast of fire that burnt the air in between them. They stopped and looked a Jewel. Whom had her paw raised and smoke emitted off of it. Her eyes were narrowed to slits.

"_Don't _fight." She growled.

Mewtwo and Lucario looked at each other, then lowered their stances. However, they did not lower their glares. Lucario looked away and walked over to Jewel. She was glaring at Mewtwo.

"If you are going to transport the smashers and I to my planet, then you need to put your differences to rest. At least for now," she lectured, " come on Lucario, lets go back to the mansion."

Lucario nodded and followed Jewel back to the mansion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe that Mewtwo could be so _stubborn_!" Jewel cried in her room.

She was sitting on her bed with her arms on her lap. Her head was low and her ears drooped.

"Why didn't I just let them fight?" she asked herself.

'because you couldn't stand watching Lucario in pain if he lost.'

Someone whispered, then, a dark cloud formed and a Jewel "Clone" stepped out. Her fur was black instead of white.

Jewel shook her head and sighed. "Leave me alone."

'you know you like him. Why turn away?'

"Because I don't know if he likes me the same way."

'but what if he does, hm? Are you going to just ignore your feelings toward him?'

"No, but-"

'but what? What can you _possibly_ do to show _and_ hide your feelings?'

Jewel sighed. "Nothing, it is impossible to hide my feelings when I always have this cursed necklace, you and I both know it changes color according to my current emotion." She stated.

'true, but if you didn't have the necklace then you would be living with no emotions at all. That is the true curse if you ask me.'

"You do have a point, I guess."

'we both know I'm right. Try to open up to him, see what he does…'

Jewel thought a moment. Then sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll try."

'good, I have to go now, and even if I am your "evil half" I'd still look after you-'

"Because you and I share the same life, I've heard it all before." Jewel finished.

Her evil side chuckled before fading from sight…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deep in the forest, stood two primids chatting amongst themselves. Then, a black portal opened and a cloaked figure stepped out. The two primids beeped in greeting.

"_I have a message for Tabuu…_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Authors Notes: so Jewel has an "Evil Side"... and if you can take a guess of who the cloaked person is... well, good for you. and jewel is having her first REAL brawl! in the next chapter of course!**

**Jewel: I own!**

**Me: SHHH! Don't ruin the surprise!**

**Jewel: D8**

**Me: Don't give me that look!**

**Jewel:*EXPLODES IN A CLOUD OF ORANGE DUST AND HITLER MUSTACHES***


	10. Chapter 10

"Attention, the eight o'clock brawl will start in five minutes…"

Jewel was sitting on her bed in her room when the intercom announced the upcoming of her brawl. She stood and stretched, then walked out into the hall…

Only to see Lucario leaning on the wall on the other side of the hallway.

He looked at Jewel as she approached him.

"Ready for our brawl?" He asked.

Jewel nodded. Lucario smiled and held out his paw. Jewel blushed and tentatively put her paw in his. Then he led her to the brawl room…

When they arrived, Fox and Link were already there. They were looking at a screen. Jewel and Lucario approached it and took a look. It showed the teams they would be on.

Red: Fox

Green: Link

Blue: Lucario and Jewel

She heard Fox groan in disappointment. Link seemed neutral, and Jewel had a surprised look on her face. Lucario looked at her.

"You seem surprised that you are on my team." He pointed out.

Jewel nodded a bit. "It is my first real brawl against other smashers. Not to mention, I don't know any of their moves, so I'm going to have to expect the unexpected."

Lucario chuckled.

"The eight o'clock brawl will start in one minute." the intercom announced.

Jewel stretched and looked up at Lucario smiling. "Well, I'm ready." She said.

Lucario smiled also. "Me too."

"All eight o'clock fighters please step into the correct color transporter."

Jewel spotted a blue transporter and stepped into it, and almost immediately she was transported to the stage "Final Destination." The time was 5 minutes, the only item was the smash ball.

"3...2...1… GO!"

Link and Lucario lunged for each other, while Fox just glared at Jewel. They stared at each other, then after a moment, Fox lunged. He hit Jewel and knocked her into the air but she soon righted herself and shot a blast of fire at Fox, whom had jumped after her.

The fire hit him in the face, and he fell to the ground. He stood and looked up, only to get a kick to the head with a fire blast to back it up. Fox was thrown back and near the edge. He used fire fox and hit Jewel in the process. Jewel fell to the ground, stunned for the moment, she blinked a few times then quickly stood. She turned around to see Link throw Lucario off the edge, but Lucario quickly recovered and was able to grab the edge and jump over Link. Then, she felt something hit her back and push her forward. She found her balance and turned around to see fox aiming his gun at her. He shot it and she quickly moved to the side, then ran up to kick him. He kept firing at her, while she continued dodging the plasma bullets. Then she got behind him and before he could move, kicked him in the back and sent him flying across the stage. Where he fell out of boundaries.

Jewel snorted. "Good riddance." She taunted.

Then there was a flash and a glowing ball appeared above her. Jewel quickly jumped for it and hit it, but it flew away toward Link and Lucario. She saw Link hit it and sent it back where Jewel hit it and broke it. She smirked.

"I hope you like barbeques." she said while flames engulfed her whole body, the little fire demons emerged from those flames and began to attack Link and Fox whom were both battling Lucario. They both watched with horror as the demons laughed evilly while running to attack them. Link swung his sword and tried to cut through them, but to no avail. Each one hit and sent them flying, both Link and Fox were thrown out of boundaries, and after 10 seconds the demons poofed out of existence.

Jewel spun in a circle. "Never underestimate a girl."

Link and Fox both spawned again and dove right into battle. Fox vs. Lucario and Link vs. Jewel. Link swung his sword at Jewel and she dodged. She ran at him aiming to grab him and throw him, but he spun with his sword out and sent Jewel away. She landed on the ground. She stood and shook her head then looked at Link whom was preparing an arrow. She ran up to him and jumped just before he shot the arrow. She landed behind him and grabbed him. She raised her right paw and hit him in the face with a blast of fire, then she threw him on the ground and slammed her foot on his stomach. Then she picked him up again and threw him off stage. Then something slammed into her side. It was Fox using fire fox. She noticed Lucario had just spawned and was fighting Link. She growled at Fox and launched a fire blast at him and it hit him in the chest and sent him flying. She ran after him and kicked him before he hit the ground he flew up high in the air, and Jewel followed him and hit him with a fire blast upward that sent Fox off the stage.

Jewel landed and flipped her hair. "It just gets easier."

Then she heard the voice.

"5...4...3...2...1... GAME!"

Then before she knew it, they were back in the transporter room. The intercom buzzed.

"Winner: Blue team"

Jewel threw her hands into the air and yelled in triumph. She heard Lucario chuckle. Jewel turned around and beamed happily.

"You fought well, and you couldn't have chosen a better time to use your final smash. Link had me trapped." He praised.

Jewel nodded in thanks, though her nod was a fast one due to the adrenaline from the battle still in effect.

"I can't wait until my next brawl!" She exclaimed.

"Now you have to wait at least 96 hours to enter your next brawl." Link warned as he approached them.

Jewel groaned in irritation. "Four days?"

Both of them nodded. Then Jewel frowned, the sheer joy of winning her first brawl forgotten. Then she sighed.

"Oh well, it could be worse…"

"Yeah, you could have to share a room with Wario." Link pointed out.

Just then a short, fat man with a mustache walked by, farted, then left. The three stared after him.

"Yeah, You have a point Link."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Authors Notes: Jewels' first brawl, not much I know but at least I posted two chapters on the same day! Yay me!**

**Jewel: Told you I owned**

**Me:*Rolls eyes* I know... wait... didn't you explode last chapter?**

**Jewel: yes, yes I did...**

**Me: I'm not going to ask... -_-'**

**Hitler: juneh'd Hef UTTGETINK [where's Mah MUUSTACHE]**

**Me: in the coffee pot where you left it...**

**Hitler: HO! [OK]**

**Me: R & R PLZ!**

**Jewel: and remember kids, eating primed granades is bad for you health!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_So this Jewel girl thinks she can get me before I'm ready? How foolish. If I were not ready, then I would not have had the strength to attack her home, or to create the primids. Though I have to thank her mother for providing more energy and strength for me…"_

'_yet she gets stronger every day and her need for revenge for killing her mother is incredibly strong. She may have a chance to defeat you.'_

"_No, no matter how hard she tries, she will never defeat me."_

'… _Yes, you are right…'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now, you have to control your breathing, and slow your heart rate down. In order to maintain peace, you have to be as peaceful as you can be."

Lucario and Jewel both were sitting in a small clearing. Both were in a meditating position. Although Jewel was twitching a bit. After a few seconds, Lucario sighed.

"You are not concentrating enough." He pointed out.

Jewel looked at him. "I am too!" She cried.

Lucario shook his head. "You are twitching too much, try to calm down."

Jewel sighed, "Mewtwo said he would be ready to transport us tomorrow. How can I calm down when war is less than 24 hours away?"

"You need to know how to control yourself when the time comes. What if you lose control of your emotions? How will you stop yourself?" Lucario lectured.

Jewel looked away and rolled her eyes. "I know how to control my emotions."

"Well, I can tell you still have work to do."

Jewel snorted then stood. She looked out to the horizon.

"What will you do if I died?" she asked all of a sudden.

Lucario stood. Then thought a moment. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered.

Jewel turned to him with a look of shock.

"You… don't know? How can you not know?" she cried.

Lucario shrugged. "I have never thought of what I would do if someone died. Why did you even bring up the subject?"

"Because I thought you had an answer." Jewel whispered.

Jewel folded her arms and walked away with a hidden look of pure sadness. The walk turned to a run in a second. She didn't realize she was in the forest until she stopped. She found a tree stump and sat on it, and after a few seconds she put her face in her hands and sobbed.

'What's wrong?'

Jewel looked up to see her evil side standing in front of her.

'Well?'

She blinked, then looked away frowning.

"Lucario doesn't care about me, he didn't know what he'd do if I died. And with the war coming he expects me to try to control my feelings! He wants me to practice how to be calm and collected! I already know how to be calm!" Jewel yelled while tears fell down to the ground.

'You don't look calm to me.'

Jewel looked at the ground. "What is my life worth anyway? Mother and Father are both dead, I have no siblings, Lucario is gone… I guess this was will be the only way to end my pain…" she trailed off.

Her evil side put her hand on Jewels' shoulder. Jewel looked up at her evil side.

'You can't go on like this, I'm evil and you're scaring me. Look, I'm sure he will apologize to you.'

Jewel frowned. "What if he doesn't? What if he meant what he said?"

'What if, what if, is that all you can say? Give him a chance.'

With that, Jewels evil side disappeared in a black cloud. Jewel sat there a moment before standing and walking deeper into the forest…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'_The attack will be in less than 24 hours from now. Sir.'_

"_Good, we will wait and when they get here… kill them all."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jewel… JEWEL!"

Jewel let out a scream and sat up. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She snapped and a small flame appeared in her palm. She instantly saw Fox staring at her not even two inches from her face. She scooted back.

"You didn't come back to the mansion so we went looking for you." Fox explained.

Jewel looked at him with a suspicious look. "We?"

Fox nodded. "Samus, me and Lucario all went looking for you."

Jewel looked away. Then Fox looked at her with a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Jewel?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Jewel stood and Fox motioned for her to follow him, and soon they were at the outskirts of the forest. The whole journey was silent and the mansion was about a mile away.

'_Well, well, what do we have here?'_

Jewel and Fox stopped and looked around, though it was hard to see due to the sky being dark.

"Where are you?" Fox called.

They heard a chuckle.

'_Here.'_ they said as a dark purple sphere was shot at Fox. It hit and Fox went flying into a tree. A dark silhouette shadow appeared and shot another purple sphere at Fox. It hit and Fox went unconscious. Jewel took a fighting stance to fight the shadow. She spotted the shadow as it lunged for her. She swiftly moved to the left and dodged the blow. She quickly retaliated by punching the shadow and sent it flying, though it got back up and moved into the other shadows so it was invisible. Jewel looked around, then suddenly something grabbed her shirt from the back and pulled her into the trees. She felt a punch to her stomach and she felt dizzy for a few seconds, she shook her head and noticed the shadow had let her go, but was out of sight.

Then she felt a punch hit the back of her head and knocked her forward. She quickly got up and sent a fire blast to the shadow and it hit. A purple light illuminated it and revealed Mewtwo with a burn mark on his chest. He dashed up to her and punched her in the head and knocked her out…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jewel? Fox? Where are you?"

Jewel cracked her eyes open and groaned. Why, oh, why did that voice have to be so loud? She noticed that the sun had risen, she must have been there all night. She tried to sit up but she only had enough strength to lift her head. She saw Fox laying by a tree unmoving. Then she heard rustling, then saw Samus emerge from the bushes. Samus instantly saw her and ran over.

"Guys, I found them!" She called.

Almost a minute later Lucario, Link and Zelda came through the bushes. Samus examined Jewel, then sighed.

"It isn't fatal, but it's not good either. We need to get her to Dr. Mario soon. She's already lost a lot of blood."

Jewel twitched an ear, then lazily blinked. Then she saw Lucario kneel next to her. He grabbed her hand. She turned her head and weakly pulled her hand away. Samus stood and walked away.

"Jewel, I- I'm sorry. I had an answer, but I didn't know how to say it… but now I do. I would be terribly heartbroken if you died. You're my best friend, Jewel." Lucario said softly.

Jewel looked up at him and blinked a couple times. "Really?"

Lucario nodded. Then held his paw out to her. Jewel gently put her hand in his and he lifted her up. They walked over to where Fox lay, Link, Zelda and Samus were there kneeling next to him while Zelda was performing a healing spell. Then after a moment, she lowered her hands and shook her head, and that could only mean one thing…

Fox was dead.

Jewel let go of Lucario and stumbled over to them. She knelt next to Fox and just stared at him, as if he would wake up any second. Yet she knew those eyes would never open again. Tears started to form in her eyes and soon were falling down to the ground. Jewel started to shiver, she lowered her head slowly and shut her eyes tightly. She felt someone put their hand on her back.

"I know it hurts, Jewel, but you're going to have to let him go."

That was Link, Jewel opened her eyes and watched Samus lift the body and carry it to the mansion. She stood and wiped away a few tears. Then took a deep breath. The war hadn't even started and already they were losing smahsers. Sure Fox was a bit annoying, but he was a good friend. It was like losing her mother all over again. She walked after Samus with Lucario, Link and Zelda behind her…

::::::::::::::::::::

As soon as they walked into the mansion, the other smashers were crowding them with questions and comments.

"All right, all right, calm down everybody!" they heard Master Hand call.

Everyone became silent as He and his brother, Crazy Hand floated in the room. They both stopped upon sight of Foxes body. Master hand was the first to move. He slowly floated in front of Samus and seemed to stare at the body.

"What happened?" he asked.

Jewel stepped next to Samus. "We were attacked by some shadow in the forest. It is my fault he died, I didn't help him when I should have." she explained.

"I see… someone escort Jewel to the clinic area." Master Hand ordered.

Lucario nodded and led Jewel to the clinic.

::::::::::::::::::::

**Authors Notes: *Sob* I didn't really plan to kill Fox, but I figured it would do good for the story... and yes, for those who guessed Mewtwo was the traitor, you are correct!**

**Jewel: Mewtwo is a backstabbing son of a b****!**

**Me: Jewel! You watch your mouth!**

**Jewel: well, it's true!**

**Me: R & R!**

**Jewel: you know Fox fans are gonna get mad at you, right?**

**Me: yeah, I really don't care... but I truly am sorry for those of you who are fans of Fox.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_YAY! another chapter! ... I had a really hard time typing this one... lotsa writers block and such, not to mention I had to babysit a couple rugrats for a while... so enjoy, and review_**

**__****P.S. I have a Poll on my profile, It's for my next story and I need your help! :D**

******:::::::::::::::::::::**

Rain pelted on the window from Jewels' room. She sat in a white chair, an elbow on the pane looking out with no emotion. Her senses dulled by the recent funeral for Fox. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Mewtwo had said he would postpone their arrival to her homeworld, due to the unexpected death. He would transport them in five days. So the others could try to recover from the funeral, and to finish preparing for the battle.

Jewel sighed as the thunder rumbled in the distance and the lightning danced through the clouds. It was noon and it looked like it was eight at night. The grey clouds covered the sun, blocking any sign of happiness for the smashers.

She flinched when a lightning bolt hit, instantly followed by a loud crack of thunder. Jewel felt the whole mansion shiver from the sound. She fell back from the window and onto the floor. She shook her head and slowly stood. She looked outside, then sighed. She wrapped a hand around the now dark blue necklace. Changed from green for nearly a day and a half, indicating her sadness to everyone in the mansion. Which lead to her staying in her room most of the day, isolating herself from everyone. Lucario and Samus had tried to get her to come out, but she refused. Even wolf was starting to get worried for Jewel. Even though he was quite surprised to hear from Lucario that she thought it was her fault Fox was dead. Fox died protecting her, and though it wasn't her fault, she still wouldn't come out.

Until today.

Jewel reached for her coat and put it on. She then walked to her door and put a hand on it, she hesitated while taking a deep breath. Then opened it. She couldn't quite remember who killed Fox, but she knew they had to still be in the area. She would avenge Foxs' death. Even if it took no rest for days. She would avenge her friends death…

:::::::::::::::::

Jewel walked through the small town nearby the mansion, still raining like crazy. Is wasn't very busy today due to the rain. And it was dark. Very dark. It seemed to fit the mood to the town perfectly. Her fur on her face was soaked, as was her coat. She had been looking for hours for the murderer, but to no avail.

Jewel looked up at the towns clock and saw that it was nearly 9 o'clock. She sighed and turned around to head back to the mansion-

Only to see a familiar face. Yellow teeth and brown fur, the grinning face that nearly killed her.

Jewel took a step away. Then stopped. The man smirked.

"Remember me?" he asked.

Jewel hesitated. Then she got an idea.

"How could I forget?" she growled.

The man laughed, then grabbed her hand. She put a burst of fire to his arm and forced him away. He stumbled back a few steps before looking up is shock, then pulling his knife out of his pocket. He lunged for her. Jewel sidestepped and grabbed his shirt then flipped him over her shoulders. He tumbled on the ground and stopped about five feet away from Jewel. She growled fiercely as he got up. Then she was shrouded in flames from head to tail. She smirked evilly.

"People like you do not deserve to live among the good and innocent." she growled.

Jewel raised her hand and shot a fire blast at the man and it hit his leg, he was forced to one knee. She laughed, then shot a very large amount of flames at him, they were about to hit when-

"Jewel!"

Jewel stopped her attack and turned toward the voice, she saw a figure standing nearby. The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing Mewtwo. He held up one of his hands and had psychic energy within it. He launched it at her, but she dodged swiftly. She then sprinted at him and tried to hit him with a fire punch, but he blocked it with a psychic shield. Jewel was knocked away due to the force. She landed on the ground and bounced, then finally was still. She looked up and saw that Mewtwo was going back to the mansion. She got up to go after him but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was stopped by running into something. She looked up at the man from a few weeks ago, grinning teeth and all. He reached over and grabbed her other hand. She let out a low growl. The man laughed.

"You think you can intimidate me? Well guess again." He laughed.

Jewel flattened her ears. Now frightened. She looked up at the mans face. Eyes wide. He pulled his knife to her neck and lightly pressed his thumb on the handle. Jewel closed her eyes tightly. Fearing the worst.

"Now, you will do as I say, or I'll have to ruin your pretty face… and I really don't want to do that. Understood?" He whispered in her ear.

Jewel gulped then slowly nodded. The man pulled her closer and chuckled.

"This is going to be fun." He growled.

He pushed her up to a wall, and gripped one of her sleeves to her coat. Jewel whimpered and closed her eyes as he pulled her coat off. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and hesitated. Jewel opened her eyes and looked at his face. Then his hands moved to her sides and he sank his claws into her body. Jewel gasped and put her hands up to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She heard him laugh. Then she closed her eyes again tightly, then opened them and they were black. A black shadow threw him away across the street and into the building on the other side.

Jewel walked after him, dark aura surrounding her figure. Then she shot a dark black blaze at the man shrouding him in the flames. She continued walking to him, then when she was close enough, she grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall, then held him there. He put his hands around her arm and tried to pry her off, but had no avail. He choked as her grip tightened and blocked his air flow. He looked at her face. Her eyes were pitch black, and she was grinning. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jewel let go and his lifeless body fell to the ground. She stood there with her arms at her sides. She growled in disgust and turned her head to the mansion as her eyes faded back to normal. She looked back at the body. Then sighed.

She turned to the direction of the forest and began walking. And soon found herself sprinting to get there faster. Soon enough, she was running through the trees. No destination in mind, just to get away. She stopped when she came to a large clearing. By now the raid had subdued to a low drizzle. She walked into the clearing and looked around.

Nothing was there, just grass and a few flowers. All lit in the grey clouds. She walked deeper into the clearing. She saw something on the horizon, and she wanted to see what it was. Jewel broke into a steady run, and was there in moments. It looked like a portal of some sort. It was dark grey and violet in color.

She reached toward it and slowly put her hand through it. Then a flash of light,

And she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everybody! so sorry for the longest wait in your entire life! ^^' but heres another chapter, a short one, but still... DONT JUDGE ME!

Jewel: your fans are gonna hate you for this.

::::::::::::::::

_**A cloaked figure walked, or rather floated, in a castle within a large hallway. The place was in ruin, what with half of it been blown away in a previous battle. The only half left contained the main hall, bedrooms and some storage rooms. Very little remained.**_

_**The cloaked figure approached a pair of large doors with a primid at each side. It lifted its head. The primids moved to open the doors. Once they were open, the cloaked figure went in. at the end of the large room, was a humanoid being, he looked holographic. He was floating in the middle of the room. He looked at the cloaked figure.**_

"_**What is it?" **_He asked.

The cloaked figure bowed its head.

"_I have some rather grave news." _It answered.

"_**Well?"**_

"_The girl is getting stronger. What confuses me is that she became much more powerful only a night ago. I could sense her power. It was like nothing I have ever witnessed."_

"_**Go back to the mansion, and make sure she does not get any stronger."**_

"_Yes, Tabuu."_

With that, the cloaked figure turned, and left through a dark grey and purple portal…

:::::::::::::::::

A bright flash deep in a forest went as quickly as it came. There stood a blood red haired girl. Identified as Jewel. She looked around with a confused face. She had no idea where she was, but it seemed very familiar. She took a few steps forward, still looking at the landscape. Then she spotted something behind some trees. She squinted and turned to walk to it.

She gasped when she saw what it was. Then hid behind a group of bushes.

Mewtwo was there in a small clearing staring straight ahead. Then a portal opened, it was similar to the one she just recently passed through a few moments ago. He floated through it, and was gone along with the portal…

::::::::::::::::

Mewtwo came through another portal and instantly teleported back to the mansion. He had sensed Jewel come through the other portal. That was the whole reason he left it open in the first place, to trap her there. Then he would alert the others and those who would go to try to find her would find Tabuu, thus Tabuu would kill them and the smashers would be no more. It was full proof.

He entered his room and smirked. Everything was set. Now all that was left was to pull the trigger… and not a single smasher would ever suspect him as Tabuus' little helper. The only witness was Jewel and Fox. Fox had already been taken care of, and Tabuu will take care of the girl.

But, there would have been a very close call, had he not wiped out her memory of her seeing him in the forest. She would have blabbed the truth out before he could even breathe… and thus, Mewtwo wiped her memory of battling him that night…

Mewtwo floated to his bed and sat on it. Then shifted so that he was laying down. Still smirking like an idiot.(Me: Well, at least I think he is…)

There would be no flaws.

:::::::::::::::

Me: whew, that WAS short. and rather important for those of you who were confused about Jewel not remembering anything about Mewtwo killing Fox, its cause he wiped her memory of seeing him in the forest just before she got knocked out.

Just thought Id point that out. ^^'

Jewel: Reviews make your wait shorter! 8D

Me: yes, yes they do, either that or Im on my pokemon game (PS: I met Riley! *Does highpitched fangirl scream*)


End file.
